Alvin x reader: her
by Hayls24405
Summary: When a new chippette comes to town will love bloom or will friendships be ruined? When y/n walks through the halls a pair of eyes is watching but who notices them watching? Y/n dad is dying and decides to send her to west Eastman high school. Y/n has anxiety how will this affect her life choices find out in my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: introduction

Notes:

(Y/n) =your name

(Y/Ln)= your last name

(Fc1)= favourites colour 1

(Fc2)= favourite colour 2

My name is y/n I am a chippette I have black fur, one fc1 colour eye and a fc2 colour eyes as well as my marks. I am an introvert/rebel I have a pretty ok life apart from the fact that my mum was shot when I was little (I have lived with human parents since I can remember) and only had my dad. A couple weeks ago my dad started getting really sick and couldn't homeschool me so he thought I should go to a real school.

He chose west Eastman high school as he knew there were other chipmunks there. You are huge fans of the chipmunks as well and know of the chipettes but not that big of a fan, but are afraid to talk to them as you have anxiety. Although she is a rebel and stands up for herself she is afraid she will embarrass herself or hurt them with her choice of words.

Y/n also sings but privately and only sings in front of her dad as you are afraid of being judged or bullied.

 _Hi guys this is my first story and if you have any tips or anything please tell me. I hope you enjoyed and I will upload as often as I can. (The second chapter is out automatically_ )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the first day

I walked to school because it was not too far away. When I got there I was completely overwhelmed and could feel my heart racing in my chest.

I was wearing a black leather jacket with a whit colour shirt and a fc1 skirt. As I walked in the hall halls I could feel multiple pairs of eyes on me but I walked proudly, not showing any of my flaws. But little did I know that one of those pairs of eyes was the Alvin Seville, he was looking at me in an amazed way.

Alvin pov.

As I saw her- the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life strut down the hall not looking my way once, I was determined to make her mine.

"Alvin!"Brittney was screaming at me, of course she would be the one who ruined my thoughts."Yes Brittany?"

"We have maths together, do you want to walk with me?" Brittany asked. Me not wanting to but knowing she would get suspicious if I said no I said yes.

Eleanor pov.

I had math by myself. :( I walked in not seeing one small desk but two, and in the other one was a beautiful black chippete with black to fc1 ombré hair in a long, wavy pony tail.

"Alright class time to pass in your homework." Said the teacher

"What? I swear I put my homework in here this morning." I said trying to search through my backpack.

"Miss miller is this an excuse? I thought better of you but I must have been wrong."the teacher said disappointed.

"Uh, Mrs. Little, y/n stole it!" Derek explained.

The teacher looked through her bag. Y/n had a surprised yet worried look on her face. Then I saw Mrs little pull out MY homework. The strange thing is, this is the first time I've seen her all year i think she's new so there is no point in stealing my homework.

"Miss Miller, may you please escort miss y/ln to the office."

Y/n and I got up and walked to the office. It was silent until she said something.

"I SWEAR I DID NOT TAKE IT!" She said almost crying.

"I believe you, Derek always steals and blames others, and there was no point in you taking them. Oh I'm elleanore by the way."

"Oh I'm y/n and than you for believing me not many people would."

"It's nice to meet you and of course. Hey, do you want to sit with me and my friend for lunch?"

"R-really?"

"Yeah sure, it's not a fun first day without friends."

"Were friends?"

"Well of course!"

 _Hey guys the writer here thank you so much for reading I will continue if I get a fair amount of reads and comments. Also I will update when I'm bored so, see you later._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the meeting

Y/n pov

Elleanore and I were walking to her table to meet her friends, that's when I heard it, heard him.

"Five seconds left on the clock so Kyle threw the ball with me on it. The suspense was real then I felt it the impact and heard the cheers of the crowd."

"Wow, Alvin your so amazing, our team would be nothing without you." A random girl said.

'ALVIN WENT TO THIS SCHOOL?! I could die right here right now'

"Guys this is y/n it's her first day today and I thought she could eat with us."

"Hi." I said shyly

Theodore was quick to respond "Hi I'm Theodore, nice to meet you." Then Simon.

"Hi, I'm Simon." Then Jeannette "hi." And Brittany "Hi I'm Brittany welcome to west Eastman high school I'm Brittany, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Who's this?" That voice mad me want to cry because I was afraid of screwing up.

"Oh Alvin this is y/n it's her first day and I thought she could sit with us."

"Oh, y/n? What a beautiful name." He said then taking my hand and kissing it. Thank god I had fur otherwise everyone would see my tomato face at that point.

"I'm Alvin it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, yeah I know who you are." I said trying not to stutter.

"are you a fan?" Alvin asked

"Yeah I listen to your songs." How am I not stuttering?!

"If you don't mind me asking what's your favourite song by us?" Theodore asked

"Um, it would have to be bad day or coast 2 coast." I told.

"Cool, do you sing?" Alvin asked.

"Uh, n-no I don't." I stuttered out

"Is that 'no I'm terrible' or no 'I've never sang before'?"Simon asked this time. I just shrugged. Lunch was quiet for me until Alvin started to talk to me.

"Hey, y/n we were wondering if you wanted to come to a party we're having tonight?"

"U-um, no sorry parties aren't really my thing." I said carefully

"Oh come on it'll be fun." Alvin nagged. "And a good chance to meet new people." Elleanore added.

"Oh, okay, fine." I gave in finally.

"Yay!" They all cheered in unison.

Three hours later at home.

"Hmmmm, what to wear?" I thought to myself while looking at my choices.

"I think I'll wear a black leather jacket, white shirt and a fc1 colour skirt." I said aloud.

One hour later at the party.

When I arrived Alvin and his brothers were on stage singing south side. It seemed the were just starting.

watch?v

"Yeah, woo

Put your hands together for me

mmm it feels good.

Ain't no place it ain't going on.

It's going around like a vagabond

It gets in your bones like you caught the flu.

Nah, there ain't no cure.

You just gotta move when you feel the groove

Now people on the left (everybody on the left shake)

Shake your south side

People on the right (everybody on the right shake)

Shake your south side

Every single girl (every single girl)

Shake your south side

All around the world (all around the world)

Shake your south side

Now people on the left (everybody on the left shake)

Shake your south side

People on the right (everybody on the right shake)

Shake your south side

Every single girl (every single girl)

Shake your south side

All around the world (all around the world)

Shake your south side

Now people on the left (everybody on the left shake)

Shake your south side

People on the right (everybody on the right shake)

Shake your south side

Every single girl (every single girl)

Shake your south side

All around the world (all around the world)

Shake your south side"

'Wow that was amazing' I thought to myself. 'What did I do to deserve them as friends?'

10:24pm: That was the time I got the text that would change my life forever, my dad had died. At that moment it felt as if I could die. I had to get away from the people. He died, my dad was dead, what do I do now? I can't go on not without him.

Ding,ding you have 1 new messages

Hi, this is Dave I was one of your dad's friend s and he said tome before he passed that he wanted the best for you and he thought it would be me. So tomorrow I will come pick you up. And bring you to my house I think you will like it here and I'm sure my kids will enjoy you're company. I am so sorry for your loss y/n I truly am. And I would like to help you in anyway I can. ~Dave

Hi guys I hope you like it I wrote this on the website then I went to do something else and it didn't save so now I'm writing all the chapters on something Elsa and copying and pasting it. See you later guys please comment and favourite


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the move

Quick note sorry for putting up chapter 3 then taking it down I realised I had forgotten the link to the song, anyway here's the story.

I went strait home. I didn't tell anyone I left, because I felt like crap.

Alvin pov.

As I looked through the crow i couldn't see y/n she wasn't were she was sitting before. I decided to go off stage and look around.

No luck, she was gone.

Y/n pov.

The next day I stayed at home there was no way I was going to school. While I was at home, I was packing my stuff to go to Daves house. The weird thing is I have never met this Dave, so I was curious.

5 hours later: Daves pov.

"Alright Simon your in charge and Alvin, don't be destructive, you want to have a good first impression don't you?" Dave said the two

"Yes dad, I will behave, I'm excited to meet her anyway."

"Alright I'll be about an hour so behave, bye" Dave said while walking out the door.

30 mins later: y/n pov

'Ding dong'(doorbell)

"Coming!" I yelled while wiping the tears from my eyes and fixing my hair.

When I opened the door I saw a man with black hair.

"Hi y/n I'm Dave." He said

"Um, i-its nice to meet you Dave." I replied

"Now I understand that your upset, but your father has trusted me with your care. I will do the best I can to provide for you. Also, I have other kids and permanent guests. I think you will get along really well with them." Dave said with hopefulness.

"Oh, uh yeah, I didn't know you had kids. And I thank you so much for accepting the task that is me." I said thankfully

"Oh that is quite alright. Sorry for rushing, but would you like me to help with your stuff? We have to go quick as one of my kids is quite the troublemaker." Dave chuckled.

"Oh sure." I said with a smile.

When we were in the car we talked a bit more.

"So what are your kids names?" I asked

"Oh, well there's Alvin, Simon and Theodore." Those name made me freeze

"WAIT WHAT?" I said confused "So your the Dave Seville? And let me guess the 'permanent guests' are Brittany, Jeannette and Elleanore?"

"Yes to both those questions." Was his reply

This made me freak out a lot.

"We're here." Dave said happily.

*breathes* here goes nothing.

"We're back guys!" Dave yelled. 'Yeouch my ears!'

I hear multiple small feet scurrying on the floor until they're all in front of me.

"Hey guys" I said shyly.

"Y/n?!" They all yelled surprised with my presence.

"Was this why you weren't at school today?" Elleanore asked

"And left the party early?" Alvin added.

I just nodded and hung my all of a sudden I felt a pair of arms around me, Elleanores. I hugged her back helping me not to cry.

"Uh, I'll get your bags." Simon said most likely just wanting to leave the room.

"So y/n? Do you think you'll like it here?" Dave asked

"Yeah, I think I'll be alright." I said happily.

Alvin pov.

'You may be alright but I'm not. It's going to be harder now not to fall for her but how can I not?'

Hi guys, sorry if the chapters are short, I just finish wherever I think is best. I hope you enjoy reading, and please comment and favourite. This tells me if I should continue with the story. See you later guys.


End file.
